


G'Mornin'

by LT_Aldo_Raine



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Snafu is only mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Aldo_Raine/pseuds/LT_Aldo_Raine
Summary: Mind still riddled with sleep, Babe chased the pleasure, rolling towards and reaching out for Gene. He half-collapsed on top of the shorter man, eliciting a soft murmur from the Cajun. Mindlessly, Babe's lips found skin.OR: Babe wakes up first and watches Gene as the sunlight flickers in through the bedroom windows.





	G'Mornin'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fluff piece to get me through the day. 
> 
> As always, this is NOT based on the real life heroes of Easy Company, but rather the cuties who made the men the most lovable characters. <3

The sliver of sunlight streaming into the bedroom from the slots in the window blinds cast horizontal lines across his bare skin. Sprawled on his back over a mess of sheets, Babe blinked awake slowly. As his eyes adjusted to the sunshine and shadows playing throughout the room—long eyelashes kissing the tops of pale, freckled cheeks—, he stretched and coiled and stretched again, calling his body back to life.

Beside him, Gene slept soundly on his stomach with one arm curled around his pillow, the other shoved under his chin. His pale body glowed in the morning light against the faded blue sheets, and Babe's fingers sought out the same flesh which the night before he had teased and peppered with kisses. Instinctively, Babe's long fingers brushed over the smooth, white skin of Gene's arm up to his shoulder and down over the slope of his back leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. The movement was familiar. It made Babe's stomach flutter with delight, made his chest fill with warmth. Mind still riddled with sleep, Babe chased the pleasure **,** rolling towards and reaching out for Gene. He half-collapsed on top of the shorter man, eliciting a soft murmur from the Cajun. Mindlessly, Babe's lips found skin. He pressed a few lazy kisses here and there as he cocooned Gene's body with his own. 

Even in sleep, Gene was receptive to Babe's affection. Pressing into the heat of Babe's body, Gene tucked his face into Babe's neck, his permanently cold nose chilling the redhead's skin. Babe held Gene for many long, sleepy, Saturday morning moments, hands idly brushing up and down Gene's back and arms as the light in the room continued to grow. 

Babe was just drifting back to sleep when lips began to move against his neck. “G'mornin', Edward.” Gene's fingers curled into his hip as the Cajun finally woke. His words were heavy, laden with a good night's sleep after a long Friday shift. “Y'been up long?” 

“Nah,” Babe mumbled, reaching up to card his fingers through Gene's dark hair. “Didja sleep good?” 

“Mhmm...you?” 

“Yeah.” 

Gene made a noise of contentment and his limbs—all tangled with and wrapped around Babe—tightened. The sunlight filtering in through the windows caused his skin to tingle with warmth. Toes furling and unfurling, Gene felt like a cat. 

A quiet moment passed before Babe asked, “Breakfast?” 

“Uh huh,” Gene replied, blinking, with a kiss to Babe's chin. “I could go for some French toast.”

“We still got those strawberries?” 

“Think so.” 

Comfy in bed, all snug together, neither man attempted to leave just yet. 

—not until Babe's bladder demanded otherwise. “Alright,” he grumbled. “Let's get movin', yeah?” He kissed Gene's forehead lightly before he detached himself and slid out of the bed, slinking off to the bathroom with Gene eventually following behind. 

An hour later found Babe and Gene outside on their terrace. The glory of the southside of Philly all around them, they sat before half-empty plates of strawberry- and syrup-covered toast and half-eaten strips of bacon. Babe was smoking a cigarette, the wisps of smoke coiling around his head before dissipating. Gene was reading a letter from Shelton, the chicken-scratch scrawl barely legible. They both sipped from cups of black coffee—and so what if Babe slipped a spoonful of sugar into his mug when Gene wasn't looking? 

Thus, their lazy Saturday morning went. 

Flicking his ashes, Babe popped his cigarette back into his mouth. “Love you, Gene.”

The Cajun smirked, eyes never leaving his letter as he replied casually, effortlessly,  _ earnestly _ , “Love you, too.”

 

 


End file.
